


Olaf's Plan

by ArwenKing



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Lust at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: This is literally just smut
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Olaf's Plan

Olaf’s plan was foolproof. That idiot banker believed every bullshit lie he could make up about “your closest living relative.” And boom, somehow Poe completely believed every word out of his mouth.

He hadn’t even met the young Baudelaires yet, but he already despised them. They had everything that he believed should belong in his own fate. He worked his whole life, he the one who deserves it! And those brats were just born into it. 

As soon as those snot nosed little orphans got to his house he would- His thought was cut off by the second ringing of his door bell, far below him.

Olaf stood tall, fixed his suit and sauntered down the stairs to meet his new path to fortune. 

With the dramatic opening of his front door and an elegant meeting voice, the Count’s eyes dropped and examined the four people on his doorstep.

There was that idiot poe, Violet Baudelaire, a baby and one person in particular Olaf decided to let his eyes linger on. He smiled flirtatiously and the boy turned red on the spot. 

“Come in, come in, Baudelaires. I have,” he paused with a quick spin as he reentered the house and turned to face the kids, “so many,” his eyes dropped to the boys, “many things to show you.” The kid gulped, and breathed in harshly. 

Olaf stuck his hand out to great this new interest, which he took hesitantly. Olaf grabbed his hand warmly, cupping the top of it with his other hand, as he gave a firm shake and squeeze.

The girl put her hand out, but Olaf kept his eyes locked on the boys and he pretended to not notice the greeting. 

“Yes, well, have a nice life Baudelaires!” Mr. Poe waved goodbye, without a care, returning to his bank and leaving the kids to an unknown fate. 

“Follow me.” Olaf spoke, finally tearing his eyes away from the boy. He turned quickly and walked swiftly up the stairs. He had a plan, but it was quickly looking like it was going to be thrown off track for a while.

“This will be your room, girls.” Olaf spoke quickly, letting the girls walk into the room, stepping aside to stop Klaus before he could enter.

“The boys room is down the hall, but if you’d like to join your sisters feel free.” The count more so whispered, giving Klaus a slow wink before cutting eye contact and walking away without any other action. 

Klaus looked to Violet, the one bed, and then hesitantly followed Olaf to a room down the hall. This room was far bigger than the one his sisters were in, there was also only one bed . . . 

“Wait, is this your room?” Klaus asked stupidly, his cheeks flushing red again. Olaf snickered out a low laugh, crossing the room as he did so to shut the door and come up behind Klaus. With every slow step across the old floorboards towards the boy in the middle, Klaus felt an increasing shiver drum throughout his body and a heat fill his gut.

“I’m happy you could join me tonight, boy. Why don’t you tell me your name, sweet thing.” Olaf hummed as he stepped up behind the boy. He put his hands onto his shoulders and Klaus immediately leaned into the touch. Olaf stepped up even more, the heat of his body right behind Klaus - giving him the chance to chose wether or not to be enveloped in it. 

Klaus didn’t even think about his options, he knew what he wanted. He stepped backwards and met the heat that came up behind him. Olaf took one hand off his shoulder and placed it to his waist, pulling him closer to his body. 

“I’m- I’m -I’m- my name is Klaus. Sir.” Klaus stuttered out. There was no way that this man was instigating what he thought he was. Klaus shook where he stood, the blood in his groin making it difficult to think clearly.

“Klaus.” The man said like a slur, long and drawn out. His hand, the one still on his shoulder, dropped down as he traced a line down his body to come above his groin. The Count moved hasty, but he left spots of time for Klaus to act in case he changed his mind on how he wanted the current situation to lead to. 

Hands were down the hem of his pants in a flash, pressing and feeling the hot skin of the shaky boy in front of him. When Klaus made no move to stop him, the Count let out a dark grin as he pushed his crotch into the boys, regrettably still, covered ass.

Then the heat was gone. And the sweet pressure on his hips. Klaus audibly whined before he could stop himself, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as he turned to watch Olaf lay suggestively on the bed. 

“Join me?” Came the sweet call from the actors rich voice, and Klaus stumbled in a trance to sit at the side of the bed. He turned to the man, but he could not force himself to make eye contact. Olaf smiled at the sweetness of his character, before sitting up against the headboard and patting his lap with a smirk.

“Why don’t you come on over here, my dear Klaus.” He smiled sweetly, despite the circumstance surround them. Klaus gulped, looking down hard enough to strain his neck. His face was beat red, and his hands were tight fists.

Klaus shifted, desperately trying to force away his embarrassment. But slowly he was able to pick his knees up and crawl on the bed. Then, was the first time he met the eyes of the man he currently shared a bed with. Klaus froze where he was, halfway to crawling onto the man’s lap. 

Olaf had deep brown eyes, with a lanky physique and very well fitting suit. Klaus couldn’t put words to how attractive this man was to him. His mind went white, and he moved without any care for a moment. Klaus crawled across the bed, and sat on Olaf as he grabbed his waist with a low and excited growl. 

“Tell me to stop.” Olaf growled, unexpectedly to Klaus. Their eyes met, and a had snaked down the front of the boy’s waist to cup his groin. A harsh and quick inhale filled the quiet room, and Klaus leaned once more into the sweet heat he was quickly becoming addicted to. 

“Tell me no.” Olaf spoke roughly, squeezing his grip on the boy’s groin, and Klaus shuttered forwards hard. He practically laid up against the man, pressing his hips forwards and his chest into the other man’s.

“Please don’t stop, my Count.” Klaus whined, dropping the facade of control he tried to hold up. He was shaking so hard from the incessant wants and needs that filled his mind, there was no more pretending that he wasn’t lost in the soft touches from the other man. 

“Fuck.” The man mumbled, and Klaus felt him tense up as his pupils dilated and he had to force himself to keep patience. The Count’s eyes flicked up to Klaus’s and he saw the raw need in them, and no longer could he not ravish him. 

Olaf pushed Klaus onto his back, on the bed, and immediately began grinding his hips down into the other’s. Klaus slapped a hand over his mouth, unable to help the small noises the man was drawing out of him. 

“Please.” Klaus whispered when a hand snuck to climb under his shirt. Olaf obliged, quickly taking off everything he wore above the belt, unceremoniously but thankfully relieving to the heat across his skin. 

Just as Klaus’s hot skin was given the relief of cool air, he was shivering hard as the man’s mouth bit playfully on his nipple.

“Oh, God!” Klaus couldn’t help but cry out. His hands came up to cover his face, trying to hide away from the embarrassment of how he was getting off so easily to just the small flicks of a tongue and fingers on his nipples.

The Count relented for a moment, placing a kiss on his chest before he pulled away, making Klaus whine. 

“Please, please, please, please . . .” Klaus whimpered, desperately clinging onto the man’s still above him, who took a breath to calm himself before flying to undo the boy’s belt. 

The belt was fumbled off, and Klaus’s pants were ripped from his body, leaving him in just his underwear. The Count kneeled above him.

He looked up to the older man, intoxicated and excited. Olaf took over his jacket and vest, leaving him in just a dress shirt. A hand snaked down to his pants, both hands coming together to undo his belt, not breaking his deep stare at the squirming body below him as he threw his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. 

Count Olaf left himself inside his underwear, and Klaus was going to try and say something when the body came back down to lie against his own. The connection of their groins was exponentially better. 

It was just soft fabric, with a bit of wetness to it now, separating the two from touching and the feel of it had Klaus grinding up into the man like a pup in heat for the first time. 

“Easy, easy.” Olaf chuckled, pushing the boy back onto the bed by his waist, holding him firmly. Klaus made a noise of frustration, followed by him biting his lip and turing away in embarrassment. 

“Can you hold on for just a minute more, baby boy?” Olaf asked sweetly, tracing his cheek. Klaus was tearing up, he was so frustrated, but nodded as he grasped the hand that held his face.

“Such a good boy.” Olaf mumbled to him, with a quick kiss to his forehead. Once more that sweet heat left his body and Klaus arched into the air after it to no avail, he could do little more than try and thrust himself upwards into nothingness. He craned his head to follow where the man had gone, seeing him across the room taking his shirt off. Klaus blushed a deep red, feeling dirty for looking as the man undressed.

“You make me feel like I’m starving.” Came Olaf’s voice just before there was a dip in the bed and Klaus could feel the man move back into position. He hugged the man as he came down to lay against him. He practically clung himself to the chest of the other, not wanting the heat of his body to ever leave again. 

“Precious,” came a small whisper above him. Klaus opened his eyes to meet the other’s, and then he was finally given a real kiss. Olaf had strong lips, but he was gentle. He was gentle, until Klaus began grinding upwards again making Olaf smile at his impatience. 

Olaf deepened the kiss, and reached a hand down to quickly pull off Klaus’s underwear, he made a small delectable noise which was quickly eaten up by the man kissing him. 

A finger suddenly breached his ass, firmly but well lubed enough to not cause the boy any pain. Klaus arched upwards, trying to inch the digit further inside of him. Olaf cursed, loosing his patience fast. 

“I’m gonna fuck you kid . . .” Olaf growled, flipping Klaus’s legs up to his shoulders as he sat under him and pushed his full finger into the boy.

“Gonna fuck you so hard your body shakes . . .” he pushed a second finger in, “and your toes curl,” his fingers began to scissor and stretch the boys hole, “and you scream out my name as your body cunvulses.” 

“Oh god, please! Please, please, please . . .” he trailed off into a whisper, clawing at the man’s back helplessly, gripping his waist closer to him with his legs. He was bucking up at the man’s crotch, desperately trying to find relief. Olaf smiled, and planted a firm hand on his stomach to hold him down as he took his fingers out.

“Please, please!” Klaus whined again, shaking as Olaf shifted his position. The man shushed him with a kiss, and began to push his cock into the boy. 

“Oh my-” Klaus began to whisper, but Olaf jerked a little as he shoved his cock in farther, making Klaus silent before forcing a low groan from him. Klaus was breathing erratically, clawing at the man and begging him silently.

“Shit.” Olaf grumbled as his thighs touched Klaus’s. The boy could take it if he began moving immediately, probably, so Olaf didn’t wait to pull out and immediately push back in. 

“Oh!” Klaus whimpered, feeling the large appendage move inside of him. His body felt like it was on fire, and Klaus could do little more than loose himself in the beautiful pleasure he was experiencing. 

“More, more, please.” Klaus whimpered. He couldn’t take the slow pumps, and Olaf was happy to obliged. He slammed his hips upwards and Klaus cried out, holding the man as he made a quick pace of pounding into him.

“Gonna, gonna cum-” Klaus whispered, his head lolling with each powerful thrust. Olaf smirked, reaching downwards and grabbing the little throbbing erection. Klaus slapped a hand over his mouth, coming from the simple touch alone. 

Olaf slowed down to a lovers pace, holding the boy’s weeping cock the whole time. He was practically sniffling from the overstimulation. 

Olaf sat up, leaving the heat that was created between their chests. He pulled Klaus with him, inching backwards and pulling him to sit up until Klaus was sitting in his lap. Olaf’s cock was still very much inside of him, and it was still very much throbbing. 

“Ride it.” Olaf commanded, and Klaus grew red. His face was flush, just as his groin was, and he followed the man’s orders. He rose up slowly, pulling himself off to the tip before sitting down slowly.

“Ah!” Klaus cried, his ass once more filled and his prostate grazed. His dick twitched, loving everything that was being done to his body. 

“Such a good boy . . .” Olaf purred, holding onto the boy’s waist as it began to grind itself down onto the hot organ.

“My good boy.” He said with far more than a small amount of possessiveness, Klaus was then fully hard again. 

Klaus snapped his hips downwards, shifted and then began to ride the man hard. He bounced in his lap like the good little boy he was, his tiny erection bobbing in the air along with him. 

Olaf was damn close, but he’d be even more damned if he came first. He reached his hand up to tug on the small boy’s small appendage, and he whimpered like a puppy. 

But Klaus didn’t stop his pace. Not when he was cumming over the man’s hand, and not when he finished and the hand stayed around his member. He couldn’t hold back the deep throated moans from his gut as he rode himself into a babbling, oversensitive mess. 

Olaf let himself go, cumming hard inside the boy, with a quick grab of his hips and one final thrust up as he pushed the boy’s hips down simultaneously. Klaus shuttered, and held onto the man as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Well that surly wasn’t the plan.”


End file.
